Running
by SausageMahoney98
Summary: "Clive, I'm...pregnant." Luke Triton had always wanted to grow up, but never like this. How will he deal with being a parent, especially when he is just a boy himself? Mpreg. Co-written with MikuLover!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's Fagan and...MikuLover! Hello! **

**ML: We've decided to write a story together, since we share similar interests and we've become buddies! **

**F: Yes, buddies indeed. **

**ML: This story contains yaoi and mpreg, so if you don't like that stuff, I suggest you click the back button now.**

**F: The pairings in this story are Luke/Clive as a main couple, a bit of one-sided Luke/Professor, and then some Luke and Flora friendship.**

**ML: Oh yeah! I know Fagan doesn't like cuss words, but there are a few in this series. Nothing serious though.**

**ML & F: Enjoy!~**

~Chapter 1~

"Luke, are you sure you're alright in there?" Professor Layton asked suspiciously, knocking on the bathroom door. Luke Triton, who was currently curled into a little ball in front of the toilet, tried to smile.

"Y-yes professor, I'm alright." he moaned, gripping his stomach as another wave of nausea hit him. "Ugh..." suddenly, he flew upwards and threw up, groaning again as the nausea only seemed to get worse.

"Are you sure? Because that certainly doesn't sound 'alright' to me." Luke grit his teeth and sunk to the floor again, feeling as though he were riding a roller coaster rather than lying on cold tile. "Do you want me to come in?" Luke's eyes widened.

"No no! I'm alright, I told you! I just...I don't know, something didn't agree with me at dinner last night." Layton smiled slightly; he knew exactly what Luke meant.

"Well then, I'll leave you alone, but do me a favor and don't mention this to Flora. You know how...well, you know." Luke would've laughed if it weren't for the excruciating pain in his lower gut. He waited until he heard Layton's footsteps fade away, and then, when he was certain he was gone, Luke gasped in pain and screwed his eyes shut, breathing shallowly.

"God, I'm _dying_!" the door knob clicked, and the bathroom door swung open to reveal Flora Reinhold, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, her hair pulled back into it's usual ponytail. She smirked slightly at the sight of her best friend, curled up in agony on the floor.

"Yeah, sure. My cooking didn't agree with you." Luke glared at her.

"Oh, shut up! You wouldn't be laughing if you felt like this!" he moaned, throwing up yet again. Flora's smirk widened, and as she closed the door and locked it, she knelt down by her friend.

"Did you hear me laugh? All I said was I don't believe you when you say you just ate something bad. You don't throw up like this just from eating something bad. Plus, isn't this, like, the fifth time you've thrown up this week?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"So I'm saying it's not normal to throw up every morning for a week straight!" she did laugh now, and Luke glared even harder at her.

"I hate you sometimes, y'know that?" he retched again, and Flora rubbed his back as he dry-heaved into the porcelain bowl.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor Luke. Or at least give you the day off school." she said, in a serious voice for a change.

"No, that's not necessary, because I'm fine! Why won't you or the professor believe me?" she shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess because you've been _violently ill_ for the past five days!" she chuckled. Luke's stomach finally eased up a bit, and Luke found he could sit up now.

"Oh god..." he moaned, wiping his mouth and leaning against the wall of the bathroom, still breathing strangely. "Eew." Flora laughed.

"You're so gay." Luke glared again.

"I prefer the term homosexual. And shut up, the professor doesn't know that I am!" Flora stopped laughing.

"Wait...let me get this straight. You've been dating a eighteen-year-old dude for seven months, and you haven't told the professor yet?" I shook my head. "Remind me again why this was a good idea, Luke?"

"I don't know, but I'm only fourteen! The professor would freak out if he knew!"

"So...instead of just waiting until you get older, you decided to sneak around with Clive?" Luke grit his teeth again and clutched his stomach.

"Shut up, okay? I know it wasn't my best idea, but it definitely wasn't my worst." Luke stood and staggered to the mirror, splashing his clammy and sweaty face with cool water. Flora sighed as she leaned against the counted and watched him closely.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Yeah. I do, actually."

**F: The first chapter has now been completed.**

**ML: Yay! I'm so excited!**

**F: Please review, favorite, or follow. Check out MikuLover's stories and my own. **

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to "Running". We swear, the title will make more sense later in the story.**

**F: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, or whatever. We appreciate it.**

**ML: Now, just because you reviewed last chapter doesn't mean you shouldn't review this one too. Make sure to tell us what you like and don't like! Thank you!**

**F: To answer Anastasia Dove's question, yes it is illegal to date someone who is 18 if you aren't 16 yourself in America as well. We're going to make something of this in later chapters however.**

~Chapter 2~

Luke's stomach churned the entire way to school as he plodded along the walkway, throwing his plaid scarf over his shoulder. The other children walking by waved to him and called for him to walk with them, but he ignored them. There was too much on his mind at the moment for idle chit-chat.

Flora's remarks had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he had left for school. _"You don't throw up like this just from eating something bad. Plus, isn't this, like, the fifth time you've thrown up this week?"_ Luke shook his head and tried to clear his mind, but it was no use. His thoughts kept coming back to his mysterious illness.

What could it possibly be? Luke knew that he probably should have gone to see a doctor, or at the very least the school nurse, but his pride was too great. Besides, what would Clive think if Luke started acting all paranoid over something that was probably just the flu? After all, it had been Luke's cavalier attitude and eccentric appearance that had wooed Clive.

"Why should I blow it just because I have a stomach bug?" Luke grumbled. After all, he was happy with Clive, and that was all that mattered...right?

Luke stopped to lace up his red sneaker, and then re-laced the olive-green one (they had been on sale because the colors were mismatched, but Luke had happened to like how they looked together). His stomach churned again, and placing a hand over his mouth, he tried to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat.

Stumbling slightly, Luke entered the London Public school building and began walking to his locker. A few kids watched him pass, curiosity or concern on the faces. Luke ignored them._ The last thing I need is more stress_. He thought wearily.

He didn't know it, but sneaking around with Clive was beginning to take it's toll. Clive was too rough when the made love, and he wanted to do it too often for Luke's liking, but he loved Clive. Of course he would make a few sacrifices now and then.

"Hey Luke." the boy in question looked up from his combination lock, startled. His hard expression softened when he saw his friend Dakota leaning against the locker adjacent to his.

"Oh, hey Dakota." she smiled and snapped her gum loudly.

"Hey. Got a new piercing, wanna see it?" Luke grinned.

"_Another_ one? Didn't you day your mum said she'd kill you if you got another one?"

"Yeah, but I did it anyways. Here." she parted her short, black hair, revealing a small silver ring through the top of her ear. "Pretty trendy, no?"

"Yeah yeah, it's cool." Luke grinned and rolled his eyes. Finally, his locker swung open, and Luke began to pull his things out for his first two classes; maths and science. "By the way, is the flu going around?" he asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"No, not yet. And I should know, since my mum is the biggest germaphobe in the world." Luke's heart began to beat a bit faster.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Luke muttered, shutting his locker and heading to home room. Maybe it was time to see a doctor after all...

**ML & F: Please review, favorite, or put us on story alert!**

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating the past few days!**

**F: She had a meltdown.**

**ML: It's true. I've just had a really hard time lately and the stress finally got to me yesterday. I freaked out. (^^ ;) **

**F: Ahem, well. Enjoy the next chapter.**

~Chapter 3~

Luke sat down in maths class, his stomach still a bit queasy, but he was determined to make it through the school day. After all, he was tough. He knew he could do it.

"Good afternoon, please take your seats class. Today we will be discussing distributive property and negative exponents. Please take out your notes, we have quite a bit to write down." the entire class groaned, including Luke. Notes were something that he absolutely dreaded, no matter what subject they were for. His teacher, Mr. Davenport, turned back to the blackboard after frowning disapprovingly at his students.

"Hey Luke, could you lend me a pencil?" Stephanie Lowe muttered to him, leaning across the aisle towards him. Luke tried to smile at her, but his stomach was still feeling odd, so he simply nodded and handed her one. "Thanks. Hey, are you feeling okay Luke?" she asked, concerned. "Your face is all green and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting over a little bug." he laughed nervously. Stephanie watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before giving Mr. Davenport her full attention.

"Now, when you have a negative exponent, simply turn the equation into a fraction and place a one in the numerators-" oh god, he wasn't going to make it. His face felt hot and cold at the same time, and his hands were clammy. His stomach lurched, threatening to heave his lunch onto the floor. Luke gripped it with one hand and covered his mouth with another, eyes closed. "Luke, please pay attention in class instead of sleeping." Mr. Davenport snapped.

"Y-yes sir." Luke stuttered. Finally, he could stand it no more. He bolted to the front of the classroom and threw up in the trash bin. The other students recoiled in disgust. Mr. Davenport placed a hand on Luke's back (a bit awkwardly) and tried to comfort him.

"Just, um, take care of this and when you're finished, I'll send you to the nurse to call your dad." Luke nodded, and then disappeared back into the trash can, waiting for the heaves to subside. All he wanted to do now was to go home and sleep. His energy had suddenly drained.

Just like Mr. Davenport had said, Luke was forced to go to the school clinic and call home. The professor picked him up in less than fifteen minutes, which was surprisingly fast. The ride home was a little less than comfortable.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me you were sick this morning?" the professor asked. Luke scowled. He could tell the professor wasn't angry, but he was disappointed, and that was what bothered Luke.

"Because I didn't feel sick in the morning." the professor clicked his tongue.

"Nonsense, you were throwing up for over a half hour in the bathroom." Luke pulled his jacket closer to his body; the professor's car heater had broken some time ago.

There was little conversation afterwards, and when they arrived at the professor's flat, Luke was told to wash up and go to bed.

"Sleep is the best thing for you now." the professor said, hanging both their coats on the coat rack beside the door. "In a few hours, I'll send up some hot tea and a sandwich for you." Luke nodded, not really listening.

When he opened the door to his bedroom and then entered, he changed into his pajamas and fell onto the bed, crying softly.

"What's wrong with me?" Luke sniffled, burying himself under the covers.

Luke had never been this sick before, and the last time he had been sick was in the spring when he had a cold.

Now however, it seemed like he had some sort of deadly disease. Hopefully, after school, Flora would have some suggestions.

She was always good with things like this.

**Okay, well, I hope you liked it. Remember to review, favorite or follow.**

**Check out our other stories!**

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed last chapter.**

**F: Now go enjoy this one.**

**ML: Do it! ( ｀∧****´)**

~Chapter 4~

"Well, what do you think?" Luke asked, watching Flora type furiously on the little laptop she held on her lap. Flora sighed as she continued to search on various medical websites.

"I don't know, give me a second. Aha! Here's a list of all possible illnesses you could be suffering from." she cried, clapping her hands and almost dropping the computer in the process.

"Good. Let me here them." Luke sighed and flopped against his pillows. Flora cleared her throat.

"Okay, here we go. You could have the flu, which we can rule out since its not flu season and you were vaccinated." Luke shuddered; he could still remember that giant needle. "The second illness is appendicitis, but I strongly doubt that." Luke nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would've been able to tell by now. And, I don't think it takes five days for it to burst." Flora smirked, and then scrolled downwards on the webpage.

"Okay, the last one is...pregnancy." Luke laughed nervously, and a bit too loudly.

"Ha! That's hilarious. Of course I'm not..." but suddenly, he found himself unable to say it. "Of course I'm not..." Flora stared at her friend, half in amusement and half in alarm. "Besides, it's not even possible. I don't have a uterus like you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Flora asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, it's just true. I also don't have a...well, a you-know-what or ovaries so...it's just not possible." Luke fiddled with the bed sheets, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Well, out of all of these options, pregnancy sounds the most realistic." she patted his leg and stood up, stretching. "I'll leave you for a moment. And maybe I'll go to the drug store and get a home pregnancy test."

"S-shut up!" Luke cried. Flora laughed and winked, shutting the door behind her.

Luke stared at the door, his mind racing. Now that Flora had put that disturbing notion in his head, how could he relax?

**Okay, well, now that awkward chapter is over. Next chapter, we will find out if Luke is pregnant or not.**

**F: Please review, favorite, or put us on alert. Check out our other stories!**

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! We were so happy to get your reviews and discover that more people are reading this! **

**Sorry, but this will remain an mpreg.**

**ML: Fagan tricked me into doing it (ーー；）**

**F: Yes, I sure did. **

~Chapter 5~

Luke couldn't believe his eyes as Flora held up the little cardboard box.

"You actually bought one. You crazy-"

"Look, it won't hurt anything to try, right? Seriously, calm down." Luke was silent for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He knew Flora was probably just making fun of him, but at the same time there was that nagging little doubt in the corner of his mind.

"Okay." he said, in barely a whisper. Pushing back the covers, he took the box gingerly from his friend's fingers and walked across the hall to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this." he muttered, tearing the flap from the box and pulling out the plastic stick. He flipped the box over and read the directions. "Pee on the stick to determine if you are pregnant." with a sigh, Luke followed the directions, and then held his breath, waiting for five minutes to be over.

How was he going to tell Clive if he was pregnant? Would Clive still love him? Worse, what would the professor think? Luke stopped himself. _Whoa, hold on. I don't even know for sure yet. Just breathe. _

Five minutes can seem like an eternity at times, and for Luke, this was no exception. At one point, he was sure the minute hand on the clock had frozen completely, but it ticked a moment later.

"Is it done yet?" Flora whispered. Luke unlocked the door and stood aside, allowing her to come in.

"I dunno, has it been five minutes?"

"Almost, about three now. Luke, I'm so nervous." she said, wringing her hands. Luke laughed.

"You're nervous? You're not even the one who's pregnant!" Flora gasped.

"You are?"

"What? I...n-no! I was just saying that...oh, never mind. Let's just wait for this thing to register or whatever." the two friends stared at each other, each as afraid as the other. Flora glanced down at her watch.

"Five minutes are up, Triton." she whispered. Luke gulped and tried to take deep breaths, but his breathing seemed determined to stay shallow. His heart was pounding as he turned the test around.

A little blue plus sign stared back up at him.

Luke felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He stopped breathing, frozen in fear and disbelief.

"_Fuck._" he whispered, tears blurring his vision.

Flora placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. She didn't need to look at the test to know the result- Luke's expression said it all.

"Luke, it'll be okay." the boy didn't answer. Wild thoughts were racing through Luke's mind, and he felt as if his throat was closing up.

What was he going to do? Who was he going to tell? And how was he going to do this?

"Flora, I've screwed up." Luke cried, tears dripping off his face. Flora didn't respond. She just held Luke close to her, and tried her best to be comforting. "I-I didn't even know this could happen. If I had...I would've...I would've...dunno, done something." Flora sighed again.

"Well, congratulations, I suppose." she muttered. Luke sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. No, he wasn't going to cry. After all, babies were blessings. And besides, he didn't even know if this was an accurate test. It could've been faulty for all he knew.

"I think I want to do this a couple more times. Just to...be sure." he said, sighing and throwing the test into the trash. Flora nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get another one. Wait here, don't move, just sit here and do nothing. I'll be back soon." the door shut, and again, Luke was left alone.

He stared down at his stomach and placed a hand over it, wondering if there could really be a tiny person living inside him.

**Next chapter tomorrow. Please review, favorite, or follow. Check out our other stories too!**

**Sincerely,**

**Fagan/SausageMahoney and MikuLover~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so very long to update. Our teachers have been particularly sadistic in the homework department lately. (^^ ;)**

**But, here's chapter six, so enjoy!**

~Chapter 6~

"Well, what does this one say?" Flora asked, her eyes starting to droop and her head beginning to nod. Luke didn't even look up. Instead, he chucked the pregnancy test into the trash can as hard as he could and gripped his hair. Flora didn't need an answer.

"Give me another one," Luke sighed, holding out his hand to the teenaged girl. Flora smirked.

"I can't, you've used them all." Luke paled slightly.

"No! That can't be right, you bought ten more, didn't you?" he asked, wringing his hands. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and you used ten more! Luke, if all of them give the same result, you're probably pregnant." Luke sat on the edge of the bathtub, his heart pounding and his mind racing.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm a boy, boys don't get pregnant, therefore I am not having a baby." Luke said, shaking his head furiously. Flora's smirk widened.

"Yeah, and when you get big, what're you gonna start telling yourself then?" Luke slid down onto the floor and began to rock back and forth.

"Why? Oh god, why? Am I your personal joke or something?!" there was a knock on the door.

"Luke? You're not throwing up again, are you?" it was the professor. Flora and Luke's eyes met. Horrified looks appeared simultaneously on their faces.

"Um, no professor! No need to come in!" Luke called, laughing nervously. He pointed to the trash can and mouthed silently to Flora, Get rid of those!

Flora scooped them up, cringing in disgust and wrapped them in toilet paper. With a final grimace, she placed them in her pockets.

"Luke, usually when someone says 'don't come in', it means they have something to hide." Luke bit his lip and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm just looking for some extra tooth paste. Flora was helping me look." there was a pause.

"If so, then why can't I come in?"

"I never said you couldn't," Luke said, "I just said there was no need to. You didn't need to see us searching the cabinet for toothpaste." another pause.

"Fine, you do have a point. I'll leave you two alone now." the teenagers waited for a moment, listening to the professor's footsteps to fade.

Flora turned back to her friend and flashed him a small smile.

"So...you're pregnant?" Luke sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I guess so." Luke didn't understand how this was possible, but he knew that if he had gotten the same result from eleven pregnancy test, than he probably was indeed pregnant. "God Flora, I've really screwed up this time!" tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill.

"Luke, it's okay to cry. I won't think any less of you." Flora whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Luke let out a sob and pressed his head against Flora's shoulder.

"But Flora, I'm only fourteen! How the hell am I going to have a baby?!" he cried, making no effort to hide his tears. Flora ran her fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

"I have no idea. But, I do know that I'll be there for you, and the professor will too."

"You're taking this rather well. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, in a few years, when I'm going through this, you'll owe me."

**Thanks for reading, if you did. Please leave a review, even if it's just one word. Check out our other stories!**

**Sincerely,**

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're back! Thanks to all of you for taking the time to review. We appreciate it. It's nice to know that people enjoy our work! Don't you like to know too?**

**ML: Lightning Flowers, I expect a cookie! Fagan doesn't like sweets, so I'll have his too! (＾****ω＾）**

**F: (ーー；****) I apologize for her...**

~Chapter 7~

"Flora, I don't know about this." Luke whispered, his heart beating faster than ever. His hands were sweaty, his eyes wide, and he felt as if he could throw up on command now. Flora smiled sympathetically.

"He's practically your dad, Luke. You can trust him with anything." Luke sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I want to believe you, but...male pregnancy? Who in the hell expects this?" he hissed. Flora shrugged and gave Luke an encouraging push forwards.

"No one does. So the sooner you get it over with, the better." Luke gulped and reached for her hand. Flora blushed slightly, but took it.

"Stay close to me." Luke murmured, bowing his head and knocking on the professor's office door. For a moment, there was utter silence. Luke felt as if he was being squeezed into a small tube. It was definitely getting harder to breathe.

"Yes? Come in, if you must." Luke held his breath and reached for the doorknob, only to find he couldn't turn it. His hand was shaking too badly, and he seemed to have lost all feeling in his fingers. Flora smiled and turned it for him, her hand over his own.

"Thanks." Luke whispered, trying to breathe deeply and slowly. He needed to calm down, otherwise he would never be able to say even a word. The professor was seated at his desk, messy bangs falling into his eyes. He brushed them away and sighed. Luke's heart skipped a beat; he had always had a bit of a crush on the professor.

"H-hey professor, do you think we could talk? Like, seriously talk? Like they do on those stupid soap operas Flora likes to watch?" Flora glared, but didn't say anything.

"_You're lucky you're pregnant, otherwise..._" Flora muttered, just loud enough where only Luke could hear her. The professor didn't notice Flora's outburst. Instead, he stretched and sat down on the sofa next to Luke.

"Yes, of course. Those movies we've been watching haven't been bothering you, have they?" Luke smiled faintly; the professor and him were fanatics for horror movies, and lately the professor had been introducing him to a few of his favorites, including _Alien_ (the entire series), _The Thing, REC, Saw, Battle Royal_, and so many others that Luke could not count them all. Of course he wasn't scared.

"No. You know I'm not an easy person to scare, professor." the professor chuckled. Luke was telling the truth; in fact, when Luke had spent the night at the professor's years and years ago, Luke had snuck downstairs to talk to the professor, stumbled upon him watching _The Exorcis_t and hadn't said a word, hiding behind the couch, watching. Luke had been impossible to scare ever since age five.

"I think you may have been scared for life Luke, in a reverse sort of way." Luke sighed. I wish you knew how scared I was now, professor.

"Yeah, okay. But I really need to tell you something. Something...life-changing." the professor cocked his head to one side, confused. It wasn't like Luke to be so dramatic. The professor's heart sped up a bit.

"Luke...is everything all right?"

"Not really." Luke said, staring at the ground, hands clenched in fists, eyes burning with tears. "Professor, I'm...homosexual." Flora's eyes widened, as did the professor's.

"Luke, you are?" the boy nodded. "When did you, er, find out?"

"Actually...two years ago." Luke whispered. The professor pulled Luke into a hug.

"Oh Luke, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, softly. Luke's heart sped up.

"Because I d-didn't want you to hate me, o-or toss me out on the streets or-"

"Luke, I would never do any of those things!" the professor said, incredulously. "What ever put that silly thought into your head?"

"Well, people like me aren't usually accepted by other people. I was just...afraid." the professor smiled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that word before." the professor chuckled, releasing Luke. Flora was glaring daggers at her friend. Though no words were exchanged between them, the message was clear: _Luke, you know that wasn't what you were supposed to tell him._

**We hope you like it! We had fun writing that, but since Fagan hates horror movies, I had to supply all of the example films. Sorry if my taste sucks. **

**F: I don't know how you enjoy those stupid horror films, they're too scary!**

**ML: I like scary! :)**

**Please review! Tell us your favorite horror movie!**

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o! We're back and sorry it took so very long to get back to this series. ML: Fagan's been at his dad's, where he's not allowed to touch the computer.**

**F: Bastard...**

**ML: (O_o) Okay then, let's just begin. **

~Chapter 8~

"Luke, _what the hell was that?_" Flora hissed, slamming her bedroom door and advancing on her friend. Luke cowered before her, his eyes screwed up and his hands held in front of his face.

"Me coming out of the closet?" Luke said, hoping Flora would take mercy on him and just leave him be. "Besides, it's not like I won't tell him! I just decided to wait a little bit. For fuck's sake, I just learned I was pregnant today! Give me a chance to soak up the news, okay?" Flora sighed and backed away from Luke, dropping her hands back down to her sides.

"Fine. But don't think I'm gonna tell him for you. You've got yourself into this mess, and you're gonna ask for help all by yourself." she opened the door to her bedroom and gestured towards the hallway. "Go on, go '_soak in the news_'." Luke felt guilt nibble on his insides, and as he turned to leave her room, he pulled Flora into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" Flora shushed him, and patted his back, then shoved him towards his own bedroom.

"Yeah yeah, get outta here." but she was smiling now, and as Luke smiled back, he knew she had forgiven him.

Luke closed his door behind him, sinking down onto the floor and hugging his knees to his chest. His head rested on them as he debated how to tell the professor, and how to tell Clive. _Well, _he thought,_ I may as well start with the father. Maybe then I'll get used to how it feels to tell someone that I'm...pregnant._ Luke shuffled across the room and sat on his bed, picking up his cell phone from his school bag on the way. He knew that Clive would respond to his texts. He always did.

**Luke: Hey.**

**Clive: Hello there sexy ;)**

**Luke: Stop, I need you to be serious for once. :(**

**Clive: Whoa, where did that come from LOL**

**Luke: I'm serious Clive!**

**Clive: KK, what was it u wanted to say? :\**

**Luke: This is kinda awkward and really weird for me to say...**

**Clive: You have an STD? LOL XD**

**Luke: You're disgusting! And you're not helping! **

**Clive: Fine, sorry. Geez, you should win the 'kinda a bitch award'. **

**Luke: Do you want me to tell you or not?! **

**Clive: I'm listening...or rather, reading. :)**

**Luke: Okay...Clive?**

**Clive: Yeah? Spit it out! **

**Luke: I'm pregnant.**

**Luke: You there?**

Just as Luke was about to put his phone down, it rang. He glanced down at the screen. It was a call from Clive. Sighing and bracing himself, he clicked the '_RECEIVE CALL_' button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes?"

_"What the fuck do you mean, pregnant?!"_ Clive yelled. Luke flinched at the anger in his boyfriend's voice, but he didn't hang up. For this, he was proud of himself.

"Just what I said. Flora noticed I was throwing up, so-"

"Oh yeah, and she's always right! Just like she was right about Daniel Radcliff being gay, and the next door neighbor being a werewolf."

"So we bought a few pregnancy test and all of them came up positive."

"How many of them?"

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, a bit confused.

"HOW MANY TESTS DID YOU TAKE?!" Clive yelled. Luke frowned.

"A little louder Clive. I don't think they heard you in URUGUAY!"

"Luke, I'm not in the mood to be messed with. How many tests did you take?"

"Eleven." Luke said, his voice even and steady. Somehow this was easier than he had thought it would be. This was no different than telling Clive he didn't feel like having sex.

"What the fuck? Did you like, buy out the whole store?"

"I like to be sure, okay?" Clive laughed, a bit hysterically.

"Look, you're a dude. Dudes don't get pregnant." Luke sighed.

"Try telling the pregnancy tests that." there was a long pause, until Clive coughed.

"Why don't you come down to our usual meeting place and we'll...talk." Luke nodded.

"Okay." he paused before adding, "I love you Clive."

"Yeah Yeah, I know."

**Okay, well, now Luke has told Clive that he's pregnant. Sorry if you were offended by all the cussing! **

**ML: Fagan was pretty mad, but seriously, if your boyfriend called you and told you he was pregnant, what would you say?**

**F: You are one dirty-mouthed little girl... **

**Please review, favorite, or put us on author alert!**

**Sincerely, **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98 and MikuLover~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's only me, Fagan, this time because MikuLover has decided that she doesn't like Mpreg very much and prefers not to write it. Plus, it gets sorta graphic and violent in later chapters, so she said she doesn't want to take part in this series. **

**But it's okay, she still rocks everyone's socks! She's my number one princess, so no one give her a hard time, okay? It was a question of beliefs and religions and morals. **

**So from here on out, it'll just be me, myself and I. **

~Chapter 9~

Luke bit his lip as he saw the familiar beat-up Ford pick-up truck approach the cafe that he was currently standing outside of. Within seconds, the old engine died down and out stepped his boyfriend, Clive Dove.

Clive was a handsome man, with chiseled features and dark, piercing eyes. His sandy blonde hair, not unlike Luke's, fell in waves like his own and even stuck up in the back. To many people, they looked rather like older brother and younger brother. If only their relationship was that simple.

"Hello Cl—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Clive hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the alleyway beside the cafe. Luke winced as his fingernails dug into his wrist.

"Clive, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, pregnant? You can't be pregnant! You're a boy! That's why we did the things we did; because there was no chance for you to get pregnant! I wouldn't have—"

"Shut up. Do you think I'm any happier about this than you are?" his gaze darkened considerably as he stared Clive down. "I'm the one carrying this bastard child, so don't fucking complain."

"Listen, I don't have time for this." Clive sighed, gripping his head in his hands. "Why don't we just...take you to a doctor, or something?"

"And become the newest modern miracle of medicine? Yeah, no thanks. I'd just prefer to hide this for as long as possible." the wind swirled through the alley and sent a shiver down Luke's spine. "I just thought you'd like to known, being it's father and all."

"Look. I have a friend who's a "doctor." She's unorthodox and doesn't technically have a degree, but she's good. Remember that summer when I broke my arm?"

"Last summer, you mean?"

"Yeah, that. Well, she was the one who set the bone. And wrapped it. All for under five hundred pounds. And look at it!" he flexed his left arm as if to give an example.

Luke shuffled his feet uncomfortably. After all, he wasn't too fond of doctors...and he was pretty sure Clive had broken his right arm.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do." he sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Clive smiled once more and lifted his chin with a finger, his eyes once again kind and loving.

"Look, don't worry. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" the honest answer to this was "yes", but Luke decided to play it safe. He had seen what Clive could be like in a rage.

"N...no."

"Good. Come on, let's go. And then maybe we'll hang out at my place later tonight."

"I-I can't, I have homework!"

"Yes you do. But since you didn't do it, I'll have to punish you, you naughty boy."

"..."

**I don't right writing this without MikuLover by my side! I MISS HER! 。・゜・****(ノ****Д`)・゜・。**

**But anyways, if you liked this chapter and want me to add more or update more, please let me know in the comments below! Thanks again for reading! **

**Fagan/SausageMahoney98**


End file.
